A Bigger Team
by jteam6920
Summary: I tried to think of something that could allow a beloved character to survive, and yet let the actress playing her go away. English is not my language, sorry for the inevitable mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

Agent Patrick Simmons could not understand how it was possible that everything had gone to hell so quickly and catastrophically: first the murder of the shrink had been thwarted by the man in the suit, and some of his men had died, involved in the explosion of their car, then someone had sent an anonymous tip to the FBI, leading to the arrest of several other members of his criminal organization of corrupt cops, the HR. Luckily the boss was unknown, and therefore still at large, but it was obvious that it would take a lot of time to recover; Simmons also had a narrow escape, and he wanted to keep a low profile now.

Too bad, especially because their new business, the murders on commission, had started auspiciously for Simmons, though for reasons quite different from those that his friends (or accomplices?) would have expected.

The fact was that Simmons liked to see the terror in the eyes of others, while he hated those who, like the man in the suit, did not bend to its power, and the power of the organization to which he belonged; in particular, their first potential, and unfortunately later failed victim, Dr. Caroline Turing, was a person so inoffensive, nervous and frightened that he could not help to feel a desire of prevarication. So, a few weeks after the HR had received those destructive blows, he began quietly looking for her, not for the reward, but to vent on a helpless victim all the frustration for the misfortunes that had befallen. And as sometimes happens to those looking for something fiercely, research turned to obsession: Simmons wanted at any cost to find Turing and to kill her.

He had rented, unbeknownst to his family and his collaborators, a small apartment where he kept all the material on Turing, including many photos; anticipating the moment when he would have had her in his power, and picturing her begging him to let her live.

Every time he entered in those few square meters, he devoted approximately half the time to do research on the net, inquiring of all female psychologists in their thirties who had begun to run their business recently; so far he had not been successful, but Simmons continued to widen the examined territory.

The problem was that Turing had went dark, leaving no useful trace to follow: that damned man in the suit and his friends had done a good job. But Simmons was patient, and he kept trying, even if in the meantime the HR business was resumed, and so the enemies.

He had now been over a year, and this time the HR had suffered a blow from which it would never recover, since his boss, Alonzo Quinn, was finished with almost everyone in the organization. Simmons was probably the only one still free, and would remain free, since he had a good plan to leave the country, but could not leave without taking revenge on the two bastards who had dismantled the most powerful criminal organization in the history of New York City : the damned man in the jacket and Joss Carter.

And for an incredible stroke of luck he was about to succeed: holed up in a dark alley, he saw on the lit sidewalk the two very people he hated the most; quietly he began to approach them in the shadows with the gun ready to shoot.


	2. Chapter 2

About an hour before Simmons saw John and Joss, in an abandoned library a dramatic conversation was taking place.

"Please, Miss Groves, if you know anything that can help John and Joss, tell me!"

"What should I say, Harold, what I know is that Simmons has not been caught yet, and that he probably is located in an area not far from where your friends are now ... if you are afraid that he is a danger for them, given that Shaw is too far away to intervene, what you can do is either to learn how to use a gun, like … I think … immediately, and go and save them; or, you can get me out of this cage, and allow me to do the dirty work ... unfortunately the villain must be in an area without cameras at present, the machine is unable to locate it. "

"You know very well that I could not hit an elephant two yards away, as we also know that you cannot be trusted ... this is a situation with no way out ..."  
"Harold ... if you release me I swear I will not do any harm to anyone, unless of course some enemy, and that when the mission is accomplished I'll let you put me back in the cage."

These last words were uttered by Root with a sincere tone, but Harold knew her too well to trust her; however, he was worried, his sixth sense had told him that his friends were really in danger, so he took a risky decision, and opened the door of the cage.

"Thanks Harold, we take the car; you'll drive and I will be ready with a gun just in case; by the way, can I borrow John's rifle, please? "

Harold agreed, after a brief hesitation, and they walked away.

John and Joss heard two shots in quick succession: the first hit Simmons in the right shoulder, causing him to lose his grip on the gun, the second shattered his knee, making him fall to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

John and Joss froze, realizing the danger, then they heard a woman's voice shouting: "Quick, John, we have to go, better not to be seen together; detective Carter will stay here to handle the situation."

The woman was out of the car now, and was approaching them with the gun still in her hand, and when she got close to John she handed it to him, telling him with a smirk: "I'll come soon, let me say a few words to my old friend Simmons ".

Root knelt before Simmons, who recognizing her had an overreaction, surprising both Root and Joss Carter, who was coming to put the handcuffs: his eyes widened and his face blanched, then he began to shake uncontrollably; he tried to say something, but his mouth produced only a strangled cry.

However, after a moment of perplexity Joss read him his rights and handcuffed him, then called for reinforcements; finally she turned to Root, who was about to leave, given the condition of Simmons: "If you are who I think you are, I should send you to keep company to this piece of crap, but since you just saved me and John I think I'll drop ... but I think I need some explanation. "

"Another time, Joss ... I can call you that, right? I'll keep in touch. " She ran to the car, where John and Harold were waiting. 

In the car there was an awkward silence. Harold was at the wheel, behind were Root and John; in theory the man would have been ready to keep the woman under control, maybe holding a gun pointed on her, but actually did not feel like that presently, so he kept the rifle with the barrel pointing upwards.

John began to speak: "Where are we going?", and before Harold could speak Root interjected: "To the library, of course!"  
"And ... are you coming too?"  
"Of course, John, not a chance I am missing the opportunity to take advantage of your hospitality, free, by the way!"

"I thought you wanted to go; you definitely had a chance. You could have overwhelmed Harold, instead of coming to my help, as soon as you were out of the cage ..."

Root sighed, a little embittered: "John, I'm not that kind of person, not anymore. I would never hurt Harold, besides I swore to come back to my suite after helping."

"So you came to rescue two people who mean nothing to you?" John was incredulous.

"It is not true that you do not mean anything! Do you remember when I called you, back from Maryland, to thank you for finding the body of my friend Hanna? I told you that I would never forget; and with you there was detective Carter, a very good person. "

John's voice softened a bit ': "I am not entirely convinced that you do not have an angle here, but ... thank you."

"You're welcome, John, but now I have to ask you a favor: tomorrow I need to speak with Detective Carter; if you do not want to let her inside the library, you'll have to let me out to meet her somewhere else. I won't carry any weapons, of course, and you or Shaw can watch me, but I swear I won't try any trick. "

At this point Harold intervened: "Can I ask you, Miss Groves, about what do you have to talk to Detective Carter?"

"No, Harry, you can't, because at the moment I do not know that either."

Harold understood what Root was meaning: "I get it; the Machine will let you know at the right time, won't it? … I mean … won't She?"

"I am so glad you begin to understand, Harry."

In the end they agreed that it was better to keep detective Carter in the dark about the library, not for lack of confidence in her, but to protect her.  
The chosen meeting place was then a small restaurant, that was isolated and fairly anonymous; Joss had already arrived, and a few minutes later also John and Root came; the first had a gun in his pocket and he had warned Root that he was ready to use it, but his voice held so little menace that both had laughed.

And it was with a smile that they came to sit in front of detective Carter, who immediately began to speak.  
"Well, care to explain how can it be that a criminal has saved our asses, and that the two of you came into this restaurant laughing like old friends? And how it is that I do not take out my handcuffs and do not take her into custody? "

A reply came from John: "You send her to jail, she escapes soon after; there is no way you can keep her captive, believe me, Joss. Besides, don't you think that everyone deserves a second chance in life? Root was, so to speak, imprisoned by Finch, and she agreed to come to our aid by promising not to take advantage of it; and she did exactly that! "

Joss sighed: "All right, then, if it's good for you it's good for me too" Then, facing Root: "Thanks ... and if I could explain to me why you did it ..."

"Well, Joss, let's say that I am in contact with an ... entity ... that asked me to do it; and then, if I'm honest, we face a struggle to the death with something scary, and I need to earn the trust of Harold and his friends ".

"A fight to the death? And against whom, or what?"

Root shrugged: "I do not know yet, but it's a threat to the whole mankind."

Joss looked at John, but he was even more unaware about that, then she asked Root again: "About me, what role am I supposed to have in this fight ...?"  
"FBI Agent Moss has just been to your district with a proposal for you, and I ... and the entity think you should accept it; I'm talking about joining the Bureau; from there you can to be more useful than from the police Department ... Lionel is about to call you to tell you. "

Joss Carter was open-mouthed and had an incredulous face; she shook her head slightly, "It's not humanly possible for you to know that!"

"Humanly, no ..."

At that moment Joss' phone rang, she answered, and soon she stared at Root, stunned and unbelieving; the other woman grinned happily and said: "Well, I'm starving! What are we eating?"


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a couple of days after the chat with detective Carter; Root was lying on the cot inside the cage. Harold had agreed to remove permanently the electronic anklet, and the door was open.

She heard footsteps approaching, and immediately recognized who it was, also because she knew that Harold and John were on the other side of the city, and there was not the slightest chance that they could get there before a couple of hours, so she said: "Hello, Sameen, how are you?"

"Hello, Root, not too bad, thank you." Root noticed that the tone of Sameen's voice was softer than usual, she didn't seem the usual adorable grumpy one ... only adorable.

The former ISA agent continued: "I wanted to tell you that Simmons is dead." And saying this she entered, carrying a folder in her hand.

The hacker frowned: "I never thought I had hurt him badly. Not that I mind that it happened, but it was not my intention."

"Do not worry, he did not die for those wounds; someone has strangled him at the hospital."

"Someone who wanter to keep his mouth shut, I guess."

"Maybe ... or maybe some Mafia boss who held some grudge; but that is the past, let's talk about the future."

"With pleasure, Sameen, and what about the future?"

"Well, Joss decided to join the ranks of the Bureau, so we won't see her very often. She is due to stay in Washington, probably. From here, she can be helpful. And Reese and Finch are talking about you with some respect now, I didn't think it could happen ... and they're considering of asking you if you want to join the team."

"I'm glad that Harry and Lurch begin to trust me; I guess that saving the life of the big lug has made me climb a few stairs in their ranking."

"This is not about the big lug ... I mean, it's not about Reese, mainly! It's for Joss that you are grateful."

After a few moments of reflection Root said: "Indeed, detective Carter is a special person, I realized when I met her, I cannot imagine how John would have reacted if Simmons had hurt or killed her."

"I'm sure he would have wreaked havoc to avenge her, if she was killed."

"Do you think he's in love with her?"

The question surprised her former agent, who after a moment replied: "Oh, I do not believe he is in love, but I am sure he has a boundless esteem for her, a veneration maybe; Joss has the moral compass pointed in the right direction, as he likes to say."

"And you, Sameen?" Root asked, getting up from his bed.

"What about me? I'm not in love with Carter, what are you thinking?"

Root chuckled: "I mean if you are also grateful to me for what I did, and if you think I should join the team."

"Well, I esteem detective Carter too, and I'm glad she's alive. As for you, I must say that you have some pretty good skills, and now that Finch's robot has chosen you to help out, you are even better, so it would not hurt, as long as I could be sure that you behave properly."

"What I can promise is that I will not hurt any of you, or anyone innocent, especially because she does not want it, but to behave properly ... I'm not sure I will always succeed, if I'm honest; for example ... " and while saying these words she slowly approached Shaw " for example, I said, when I'm in a room alone with you, I find it hard to behave properly ... what can I say, Sameen, you are so irresistibly cute ... "

Sameen Shaw was now motionless, and was struggling to keep an indifferent face, but her heart had accelerated the beating rate and she felt she had flushed cheeks; the fact is that she remembered all too well the last time she had been in a room alone with the woman now in front of her: it had been in a CIA safe house, during their mission to save Jason Greenfield; she remembered well the hours of unbridled, extremely satisfying sex, and remembered herself having the distinct impression that there was something special in that nutcase: beautiful, smart, crazy, dangerous, violent, never boring even if sometimes unbearable . And above all, able to offer spectacular moments of sex, and a succession of orgasms that she had never thought she could ever experience.

She coudn't deny that she liked Root, a lot, so the idea of welcoming her to the team was exciting, but frightening as well, because she had always had a rule regarding sex: no more than three times with the same person, and never allow herself to develop feelings.

And when she decided to visit Root in the cage that morning she was sure that it would have been hard for her, being with a woman like Root, to respect her own rules. But now that Root was standing a few yards away, in all her intoxicating beauty, she realized it was almost impossible.

So, as soon as Root was close enough, she decided to have at least the satisfaction of having the initiative, she sprang and glued her lips to those of that incredible woman. After half a minute of a fight involving lips, tongues and teeth, they broke away panting, and Shaw took the opportunity to say: "I like you ... I like you so much, but you know I do not feel things like ... like other people do".

"Oh, but I assure you that you are going to feel my tongue and my fingers inside you ... but you already know that much, don't you?" Root said with a voice made hoarse by desire.

"Wait Root, I have to tell you something, before."

"Hmm ... well you speak, I will listen and meanwhile I'll make sure you get rid of all these clothes, it's beginning to get hot in here ... and maybe I'll give you some little kisses here and there"

"Ah, I wanted to tell you ... that Joss has informed me that Simmons was shocked to see you, after you shot him, and did not understand why ... then Finch has investigated a bit and we discovered that he had an undercover apartment ... oh God, yesss ... a rented house without anyone else knowing, where he went to ... to hunt ... ... mmmhhhh ... Dr. Turing ... ohhh, yesss! "

"What?" Root stopped abruptly.

"Please do not stop, I love this ..."

Root then resumed stroking and kissing the other woman, but threatening to stop if Sameen had interrupted the story; and the latter continued: "In addition to investigative material ... uhhh, how nice ... there was also something else, which I brought in that folder there on the floor ... yesss, touch me at that point , mmmhhh ... Simmons was a pervert and was obsessed by Dr. Turing ... oh my God, yes pleaseeeee! "

Shaw had her strongest orgasm ever, and after a few moments she asked Root if she wanted her to return the favor, but the hacker wanted to see the contents of the folder first; there were photoshopped pictures with Root's face and the naked bodies of lots of porn starlets, in any imaginable sexual act "Good heavens, Sameen, it's awesome, Simmons was really a pig! But I must say, this is not me, my legs are longer than these."

"Yes, and your boobs are smaller."

"Mmh, you like them anyway, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. And about Simmons, he was a pervert, but I think he had good taste."

Root smiled: "What do you want to do with these copies now, Sameen? Are you keeping them?"

"I think so, so I can use them when you're not here ..."

"All right, but I assure you that the original is better ..."

"I have no doubt, and now let's see how long it takes to make the original come undone ..."

END


End file.
